


That Flower (Anastasia's Tongue is Licking Naruko's Pussy)

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai, Oniichan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne!
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Ass, Big Breasts, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Glasses, Love Hotel, Name Puns, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana and Anaru, the sisters of the hole, experiment with each other after Anastasia uses the power of Nasuhara Heavy Industries to catch Naruko off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Flower (Anastasia's Tongue is Licking Naruko's Pussy)

**[アナスタシアの舌は鳴子のオマンコに舐めるよねっ]**

* * *

Naruko did have a reason to go to a love hotel. She wasn’t turning into a prostitute, like the rumors had stated. The faceless people behind the desk didn’t care how much or how little someone paid, or how many people entered the room, as long as the room was paid for. Naruko had only done it once before, but her need for a room at a love hotel was more embarrassing than the people who were bunking next door to her.

She was just about to finish puberty, and the hormones surging through her body were almost unstoppable. She knew that Jintan was a shut-in who had been speaking crazy things about ghosts, but there was a part of him that she still yearned for. Her libido expressed it in the only way it knew how. Intense masturbation. When class let out, she would rub her hot, sticky underwear against the corner of her desk, marking it as her territory in a way that no class roster ever could. The hard wooden edge bumped against her clitoris, making her squirt wildly in a white-hot shower of lascivious feminine cum.

The thrill of potentially being caught by someone had made those first few sessions easy, until it dawned on Naruko that someone might actually catch her. The punishments far outweighed the benefits here. So she had gathered up what little money she could from working at the video rental store and, in the middle of the night, snuck out towards the nearest love hotel. There was a wide variety of vibrators for her pleasure. Large, phallic ones that she could only tease her lips with, and tiny eggs that buzzed against her nipples and clitoris, engorging them with hot, lustful blood.

She didn’t even need to tap into the videos the hotel provided. Her imagination was the best side dish she had. When she was in the Super Peace Busters, she and Jin had a few times where they played doctor with each other, but they had never gotten very far before Menma interrupted or they were called back for lunch. That didn’t stop her mind from filling in the blanks, imagining how much he must have grown in the span of time that had passed. The lighting and atmosphere of the room was conducive to her masturbating sessions, so in her first visit, she had already come five times in a row.

Naruko snuck out the backdoor. She was unaware that a girl was watching her from the shadows. This girl had the looks of a foreigner, but had been raised in Japan. Her eyes were expressionless, but it could be seen that her mouth curved up a bit as she glanced at Naruko’s back. She spoke dully, but at much length.

“Anastasia, though you do not know this girl’s history, you are aware of her name. The cuteness Arisa has been assaulting you with day after day cannot be expressed in accordance with Japanese law just yet, but rubbing off on this girl would be seen as normal, a phase that all high school girls go through with their friends or mysterious seniors. I will do everything in my power to make sure I can ambush her at this exact hotel. We are the sisters of the hole.”

She reached into her bag and produced two dolls. One looked exactly like her, outfit and all. The other looked like Naruko. The love hotel generally did not breach the privacy of its guests, but when the heir of Nasuhara Heavy Industries demanded they devote their time and money towards something as frivolous as this, they listened.

* * *

It wasn’t the next day, or even the day after that, the Naruko returned to the love hotel. She waited a full week, letting the feeling in her loins grow tense. When her mind was in the right mood, it felt like the slightest brush against her sensitive clit would bring her to orgasm in the middle of the sidewalk. She had heard rumors from Haruna and Aki about how long girls should wait before masturbating. It turns out they had been talking about their boyfriends. Naruko’s dripping desires had left her pussy with a thin layer of film that refused to go away for the entire afternoon.

She cut away from class around lunch break. Naruko hitched a ride on the next train, and returned to the same hotel she had been getting off in a week ago. The wait on the train was unbearable. She held her legs close to the handle, the cold metal calming down her pussy a bit, but not nearly enough. The way the smooth metal slid against her legs only made her think of the warm, fat vibrator waiting for her in the hotel room. She ran off the train and scanned her credit card at the front of the hotel. The seemingly endless elevator ride took her towards her randomized room.

To her surprise, someone was already there when she opened the door.

“Who are you?” asked Naruko, hesitating taking another step forward. “This room is already rented for the evening.”

“All rooms are my rooms in this hotel. Making dens of lust for people to engage in the wildest sexual play imaginable is but one of many fields that Nasuhara Heavy Industries has its hands in. People who work directly for my father have overseen every detail of this love hotel’s creation, from the kind of lubrication stocked in the cabinets to the cosplay outfits that the selective perverts can take advantage of. Also, I’m not wearing any underwear,” she said in a deadpan voice. Naruko wondered how much of that was true. She replied as soon as she finished processing.

“Are you really not wearing any panties?” she asked.

The blonde girl unhooked her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. Her swollen pussy lips, dripping with her sweet nectar, revealed that her inner thighs had already become soaked with her secretions. Her pussy had been shaved to a hairless state, leaving her skin looking smooth all over. She walked towards Naruko dressed in only a T-shirt. The closer this strange girl got to Naruko, the more Naruko could feel their breasts pushing against each other. Her breath and her scent was intoxicating, even though she was a girl. The raw odor of sweat and pussy juices filled their corner of the room.

“You never told me your name,” said Naruko. “Again, what are you doing in my room? I don’t remember asking for a lesbian escort like you! I don’t need anybody’s help to get off, so please, get out of my room. I paid too much for it to let this bed go to waste.”

“My name is Anastasia C. Nasuhara. You can call me Ana. It’s an amazing name, isn’t it, Anaru? The kind of name that sounds like something you can stick something fat and fleshy in. I tease Akki enough about it, but around you.... I will show you why we are worthy of being sisters of the hole, Naruko Anjou.”

“How did you...?” Naruko said, baffled.

“Your student ID was sticking out of your bag. I caught you saying something about a Jintan. You want his stick to go in your hole and fill you with his creamy penis butter. Don’t worry, I understand. It’s normal for a girl of our age,” said Anastasia.

“It’s not normal for you to spy on me! Don’t call me Anaru, either,” said Naruko. “I’d really everyone forget that nickname.”

“But you lived up to it so well the other week,” said Anastasia. “I saw you looking into the mirrors, gently teasing your filthy butthole until you came. The way you wear those hotpants means that any boy... or girl... would be intensely attracted to your rump, if they did not already noticed those enormous breasts you’re carrying.”

Naruko crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t invade my privacy any further! If you want to blackmail me, go ahead. I don’t have anything of worth anyway. Just leave me alone with my perversions in peace!”

“So you admit you’re perverted,” said Anastasia with a smirk. “I’m here to help you. Intimacy is always difficult, but if you let me play with your body, you’ll feel more comfortable when the time comes for Jintan to stick his cock in your pussy.”

“Don’t be so blunt about it!” said Naruko.

“Excuse me, your anus,” said Anastasia.

“That’s not right either!” said Naruko. She set her bag aside. “Come to think of it, I did see the name Nasuhara mentioned when I looked up this place, so... if you’re really as experienced as you claim to be, let me see what you can do.” She pulled her camisole over her head and slipped out of her hotpants. Hidden underneath her stylish getup was a pair of lacy underwear that exposed all her private parts with ease.

Anastasia could see Naruko’s light brown, fully erect nipples pushing up the fabric of her bra. There was a lot of flesh on her breasts, Ana thought, she had to be equal in cup size to the student council president. Her round, slightly rocket-shaped tits bounced lightly as Naruko undressed. The sweat on her chest gleamed in the dim lights of the love hotel room. The front of her black panties were already lined with a damp patch of pussy juices, but this was the first time Ana saw Naruko’s thick patch of orange-red pubic hair. It looked as soft as the hair on her head, adorning her love hole with another sign of fully-blooming femininity.

“I’d heard rumors about Japanese women not shaving their pubic hair, but this is a wonderful sight to behold,” said Ana. “I wonder if it’s as hairy in the back, Anaru?”

“Don’t ca-... okay, you can call me Anaru, but just while we’re in here,” said Anaru, “Neither of us tells the other what happened here.” Anaru set her bra and panties with the rest of her clothes. Ana removed her top, letting her ample breasts hang down. Her nipples were a light pink, with medium-sized puffy areolae. The two girls were completely naked, staring each others’ bodies down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Anaru could hear her heart beating.

“That is the law of the love hotel,” said Ana.

Ana grabbed Naruko and threw her onto the bed. She looked down into her bright orange eyes, and saw that Naruko was nervous, but prepared for whatever it is Ana was going to do to her. Ana wrapped her arms around Naruko’s legs and pulled her waist up towards her face. Ana was close enough to Naruko’s pussy now that she could see every dripping fold of her pink slit. The lips of her pussy had slightly spread apart, revealing her sloppy wet insides. Ana took a deep whiff of the vaginal scent, and stuck her nose and tongue into Naruko’s snatch.

She slurped the juices out of Naruko’s pussy with vulgar licking sounds, working her tongue into every fold inside the pussy. Naruko started off with small moans as Ana caressed her insides with her tongue. Ana’s slimy tongue and Naruko’s slimy pussy overlapped to the point where Naruko could no longer tell what dripping was coming from her, and what was the slaver dribbling from the edge of Ana’s lips.

“Anaru,” said Ana, her voice muffled, every syllable vibrating the inside of Naruko’s pussy, “You have a wonderfully mature pussy for your age. This is much more potent than the filthy juices my cunny makes. Your sweat and your secretions are delicious.” She slid her tongue back inside the pussy.

Naruko rocked back and forth on the bed. The springs of the mattress sounded beneath her. Her well-developed chest jiggled up and down, spraying flecks of sweat across the room, staining the bed and her own face. Naruko’s moans were getting louder. This was much better than when she did it by herself. The way Ana rubbed her legs while she ate her out gave her a warm, constant wave of pleasure that seemed to never end. Her pussy was becoming tighter and wetter, but she still felt as though an orgasm was a long way off.

Ana let go of Naruko’s legs. She looked downward, taking in the way Naruko’s soft ass cheeks hit against the damp fabric beneath her. Ana’s expression didn’t change. She glared down at Naruko, and asked her to turn over and put her ass in the air. Naruko, her mind turning white from the overriding pleasure, complied with what Ana was asking. She leaned down on the bed, her nipples pushing into the fabric and her breasts squeezing down, flattening like a stress ball. Her asshole was fully exposed, and her pussy continued dripping down onto the bed.

“These are the hips that would, in colloquialism, be called ‘child-bearing’. Tell me, Anaru, have you ever thought about getting pregnant?” Ana asked, “The thought of your stomach bulging out with the jewel of love from your precious Jintan. You’d start out thinking it was just you getting fat, but it would turn out to be something more special than that. Your bosoms would begin to swell, dripping out a salacious milk. Do you want that?”

“I’m still too young for those kinds of things!” Naruko said. “N-not that I haven’t thought about it. ...hey, did you just call my ass fat?”

Ana dug her hands into Naruko’s cheeks. There was a lot of flesh for her to grab. She loved the feeling of the soft, sweaty cheeks squeezing around her fingers. The ends of her nails gently scratched against the flesh, leaving an invisible mark. The sweaty smell of Naruko’s open asshole drifted up towards Ana’s nose. She looked inside Naruko’s light brown hole. There was a thin layer of hair the same color as her pubes inside her asshole, catching all her sweat and making it smell stronger than it already did.

Ana put two of her fingers inside her own sopping wet pussy, coating them with a layer of her stickiness. She jammed them inside Naruko’s butthole, spreading apart the anus gently. Even under the dim lights of the love hotel, Ana could see clearly inside Naruko’s bright red ass. “I’m impressed. You keep your fat ass really clean. It looks delicious enough to eat. So I’m going to. I know that it’s your favorite thing, Anaru.”

“So you did call it fat!” said Anaru, squirming as Anastasia wriggled her fingers around inside her bum. She couldn’t escape. Her butt cheeks jiggled in Ana’s face, which only made Ana’s nippples harder. The smells between the two girls were mixing together to the point where Ana and Naruko’s scent couldn’t be individually identified.

Ana stuck her tongue deep inside Naruko’s asshole. She licked around the edges of her intestine, tasting the thin layer of juices flowing out of the end of her butt. It tasted faintly of sweat, and slightly unpleasant, but the juices were the only thing Ana felt gathering on her tongue. The bumps on her pink organ slithered around the wrinkles in the ring of Naruko’s anus. Naruko panted heavily. She could think of nothing but the slimy massage of Ana’s tongue inside her. Her pussy grew tighter; she felt as though her loins were about to explode.

“I’ve never seen someone orgasm from their anus before,” said Ana. “Anaru, you don’t have to hold back. We’re both girls. I think that is what I am supposed to say in this situation.” Her voice was once again creating small vibrations against Naruko’s asshole. Anaru let out a loud scream, and climaxed on the spot.

Her pussy squirted a small jet of clear liquid onto Ana’s stomach, spraying against her smooth belly like rainwater on a windshield. Ana pulled her tongue out of Naruko’s asshole and stretched her arms. She took her left hand and scooped the fruits of Naruko’s erotic gushing onto her finger. She licked it. It tasted faintly salty, but the main flavor was similar to Naruko’s vaginal fluids.

Anaru pushed herself up with her arms. She panted heavily. Her breasts swayed back and forth, beads of sweat pooling and then dripping off her still hard nipples. She collapsed onto her back, and looked up at the ceiling fan. She had never had an orgasm that intense while masturbating. Her week long abstinence made her feel like she had an unknown number left in her, but just one had left her worn out.

“Anaru,” said Ana, standing over her with her stoic glare, “You have stained the heir of Nasuhara Heavy Industries with your genitals. If it came from your body, you should be the one to clean it off my stomach. It’s dripping into my belly button.”

“Why would you mention that last part?” asked Anaru, confused.

Ana lowered herself over Naruko. Ana’s toned buttocks were close to Naruko’s breasts. The flesh of Ana’s ass had lightly grazed her nipples as Ana pulled in, sending a slight shiver down Naruko’s body. She extended her tongue and licked her juices off Ana’s stomach. Her tongue left clear streaks of slaver across the blonde’s torso, making Ana’s whole body shine underneath the lights. Naruko’s tongue found its way into Ana’s navel. She poked the tip of her tongue into the girl’s belly button, and muttered something under her breath. Ana moaned in the most monotone way at Naruko licking her. She gestured towards her hairless pussy. It was made clear what Anastasia wanted done.

Ana scooted her pussy closer to Naruko’s face, and spread apart her lower lips, revealing the pink folds of her snatch. Naruko trailed her tongue down from Ana’s belly, working her way past the smooth mons pubis, and at last, into Ana’s pussy. She covered Ana’s slit with her lips, and wormed her tongue around inside. It was like kissing, and she’d practiced that before. The smell coming from within Ana’s pussy was strong, like she hadn’t washed in a few days. Another small squirt came out of Naruko’s lower lips, staining a corner of the bed.

“If you’re going to lick my pussy, I should be the one getting turned on, not you,” said Ana, “You know that a girl’s most sensitive spot is her clitoris. Take your tongue out and focus on the clit. Then we can get to the fun part of the afternoon entertainment.”

The sloppy feeling of Naruko gently popping her tongue out of Ana’s tight pussy was one of the greatest things Ana had felt in the past week. Naruko gently flicked her tongue upward, moving it through the folds of flesh to find Ana’s tiny pink nub. She pushed in on the clitoris, eager to see what would happen when Ana was at the mercy of Naruko’s lips. Ana’s face flushed bright red, and she moaned, but her expression refused to change.

Naruko sucked harder on her clit, gently pushing it in every direction. Ana bobbed up and down on her body, slapping the flesh of her ass against the top of her breasts. Naruko reached upward and grabbed the back of Ana’s butt, squeezing in on Anastasia’s rear as she had been the victim of only moments earlier. The stoic glare broke for a moment as Ana let out a whelp from having her ass grabbed by Naruko’s warm, sticky hands. She quickly returned to her usual self, but the pleasure in her body had heightened.

Ana’s pussy was growing tighter, throbbing along with the beat of her heart. Naruko alternated her tongue between the inner walls, stained with sticky juices, and the small tip that Ana had requested. Secretions continued to dribble down Ana’s legs, staining Naruko’s face with her exotic scent. Ana looked down at her favorite customer and, in between small sparks of pleasure, offered her words of encouragement.

“For someone who’s only masturbated, you’re skilled at eating another girl’s pussy,” said Ana, “Don’t worry, I am also a virgin. So this has been my first time as well. I feel like...” she moaned, “I’m going to ejaculate on your face. Do you mind if I do that, Anaru?”

“Go ahead, I’m already feeling pretty slimy,” said Naruko.

“Aaaaaah.... YES!” Ana said, reaching the height of her sexual excitement. Her pussy gushed onto Naruko’s face, covering her lips and chin with the burst of her excitement.

Anaru’s vision was becoming foggy. She didn’t think that she’d end up getting something on her face when she came to a love hotel. On her hands, of course, and she was ready to shove something up any one of her holes, but her face was supposed to be off limits.

“Nasuhara, I need to use the bathroom for a moment,” said Naruko.

“I’ll be able to tell if you’re peeing in there,” said Ana.

“I don’t have to do that! Do you say things like this all the time? You need to learn some tact,” said Naruko.

“Aren’t you the one who needs to learn tact? I overheard you saying that you wish you could tell Jintan...” said Ana, rambling on drolly as always.

“Don’t say anymore!” said Naruko. She blushed, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the thoughts of Jintan, or the last traces of Ana’s pussy smell going into her nose and turning her on. She had never been naked around another girl for this long, and she was starting to think she could get used to it.

Naruko opened her bag and took out a pair of red-rimmed glasses. She had been eschewing these for contacts at school, but the glasses were easier to wear. She quickly removed her contacts and exchanged them for her spectacles. If she was going to get any more liquids sprayed in her face, she wanted something that would be easy to clean. Naruko stepped out of the bathroom, only to be met by Ana once again.

Drops of saliva were coming from the edge of her mouth. “Anjou, you never told me you wore glasses,” said Ana. “The gap between those refined glasses, your girlish pigtails and your lustful, chubby body is the ultimate example of gap moe. I’m feeling horny just looking at you.” Not that her tone indicated that.

“Are you saying I should take the glasses off?” asked Naruko nervously.

“Keep them on!” said Ana.

Ana grabbed Naruko’s breasts with her hands, and lowered her lips towards the first year girl’s engorged nipples. The size of her areola and the tip of her nipple had grown longer, thicker and stiffer, and were visible even underneath her clothes before. Ana opened her mouth and let her drool drip onto Naruko’s left nipple before sucking on it as strongly as she could. She teased the hard point with her tongue, letting the flesh graze past her teeth. The suction was strong; she wasn’t willing to let the nipple go.

At the same time, Ana massaged Naruko’s right breast with her hand, squeezing the flesh around her finger like clay. It was nearly as soft and pleasant to the touch as her ass, and just as warm. Ana pinched Naruko’s nipple between her fingers, gently jerking around the tip as she was doing to the other teat inside her mouth. “Anaru, your breasts are so sensitive,” said Ana, “Are you going to orgasm just from someone sucking on your nipples?”

“Ye...” Anaru said meekly, “Yes, I am. When you lick my nipples, I can feel it in my clit. Hurry up and let me cum!”

Ana took her mouth off of Naruko’s bosom, and switched over to the other nipple. She switched hands as well. The other nipple, covered in her drool, was easy to twist around in her palms. The combination of her sticky saliva and Naruko’s hard nipple, combined with the pliable yet firm flesh of her ripe breasts, made for a series of vulgar sounds coming out of Ana’s hand, joined in chorus by her sucking on the other nipple forcefully.

Ana sucked for a moment longer, ceasing when she let her lips slide up Naruko’s breasts, creating a trail of saliva up her neck. Ana’s lips came to Naruko’s, and the two sisters of the hole became locked in a passionate kiss. Ana pushed Naruko back, grabbing onto her ass all the while, until they collapsed backwards onto the bed. Naruko put her hands forward in a weak attempt to push Ana away, but only ended up massaging her large breasts, which only served to make Ana’s kissing harder.

The two girls’ tongues overlapped, and their faces flushed bright red. Their bodies overlapped, their nipples scratching against each other as breast slapped against breast. Ana’s clitoris rubbed against Naruko’s, sliding into the fold between her vaginal lips as if she was trying to start a fire between their loins. Naruko couldn’t bear the pleasure any longer and, her body covered in sweat, saliva and love juices, came for yet another time. Ana looked down on the breasts she had begun to covet, and saw that the raging erection of Naruko’s nipples had yet to subside.

“Normally I would prefer a more petite figure, but having sex with you has been one of the most exciting experiences of my youth,” said Ana.

“Thanks,” said Naruko tiredly. “Is all sex like this? I didn’t know you could do so much without penetrating.”

“Ah, we haven’t done any of that yet,” said Ana. “I knew there was something I was forgetting.”

Ana reached inside a nearby drawer and took out two flesh-colored double-headed dildos. They were long enough that each partner could receive the maximum amount of pleasure the human body could handle. Ana continued searching in the drawer for two bottles of lube. Naruko got a look at her ass she wiggled it back and forth while searching. It wasn’t as round as her own, but there were no blemishes on it, and barely any hair. While Naruko’s anus and nipples were a light shade of brown, Ana was a pure pink everywhere.

Ana produced two small bottles of warm lube. She held them upside down and popped open the top. Streams of clear liquid flowed like water from a faucet, coating the phallic ends of the sex toys in a sparkling layer of goop. Ana snapped the lids shut, and held the dildos in her hands before Naruko’s eyes, wobbling them back and forth. Tiny globs of liquid landed on the girls’ bodies, and Naruko’s glasses. She wiped her arm across her lenses immediately.

“Show me your ass,” said Ana. “Your looser hole should be plugged first.”

“Okay...” Naruko said. She placed her hands across her ass cheeks and spread them apart, revealing her two holes, one brown and one pink. With her white skin, her back was a Neapolitan bowl waiting to be scooped out by Ana’s two thick phalluses. Ana gently pushed the head of one of the dildos into Naruko’s ass, sliding past the rings of her anus and into her bowels. Naruko’s asshole clenched, sucking the thick object in as far as it could go.

“That’s pretty impressive,” Ana said, “Now for your cunny.”

The other dildo, covered in lube and Naruko’s juices, gently slid between her swollen lips. The folds of her pussy squeaked as they pushed the dildo further in, until it felt like it was going to kiss against the mouth of Naruko’s womb. Naruko slowly crawled onto the bed. Her body was feeling hot, the two dildos rubbing against each other in her pussy and butt with even the slightest movement. The feeling of fullness in her stomach refused to go away. She turned around and saw Ana, walking backwards, gently lowering herself onto the other ends of the dildos.

Ana grabbed the dildo in Naruko’s pussy and shoved the open head into her own. She winced a little as she had trouble squeezing it inside, but the moment her pussy closed around the shaft, she knew she had found the right fit. She puckered her butt muscles a little, opening and closing her anus in preparation for the second dildo. Ana’s pink ass swallowed the head inside itself, and then lowered its lube-covered ring onto the shaft, sliding along the small bumps.

Ana and Naruko were now on all fours, back to back on the wet, sticky love hotel bed. They could feel each others’ warmth being transmitted through the opposite ends of the dildos. Their bodies continued sucking in the toys, forcing them to scoot closer to each other for comfort. It wasn’t long before Ana’s butt cheek brushed up against Naruko’s. The two let out a small squeak, and gave each other a confused look.

“How does it feel, Anaru?” asked Ana, “Which are you... ah, enjoying more? Your anus or your pussy?”

“They both feel really full,” said Anaru, “I want to cum already, but... I don’t know how to do this. I think both of us has to start moving. If we grind enough, we should cum.”

“You’re getting the hang of this,” said Ana, “I’ve never had it in the ass before. As much as I tease Akito Himenokoji about calling me ‘Ana’, I’ve never actually shown him my beautiful butthole. It’s nice to learn some things from a master of anal.”

“Don’t call me master of anal!” said Anaru. “Let’s get moving already.”

Naruko initiated the rocking motion. She swayed back and forth, bumping her round buttocks against Ana’s. Her cheeks slammed into Ana’s, pushing the dildo further into both of them. Ana pulled away, feeling a brief moment of release as her dildos pulled out of her body. She swayed back towards Anaru, slamming them deep inside her once more, and pushing them further into Anaru as well.

They rocked back and forth like a perverted seesaw, rubbing the inside of their pussies and asses until drops of liquid were spilling out of both their holes, dripping off the veins on the dildos and coalescing into a pool of body fluids. Naruko was feeling hot. Her glasses were starting to fog up, covering her world in a layer of white. Her mind was filled with nothing but shocks of pleasure, coming from all possible angles. The dildo rubbing against the folds of her pussy, against the smoothness of her intestines, against each other, and her flesh striking against Ana’s.

She was feeling sweaty. She knew she had put on deodorant this morning, but the stink of her sexual activity was overwhelming the room. Naruko thought about what would happen if someone caught her now. It didn’t even have to be Jintan. What if it was one of Ana’s friends who she had been talking about? At least she knew Jintan would trust her. If this Himenokoji person caught her, all they would see her as was a stranger. A dirty stranger in heat, rubbing pussies with Ana for no explainable reason.

“What’s going to... happen when we orgasm?” asked Naruko. “I don’t know if I’m emotionally prepared for that.”

“The same thing that always happens,” Ana answered calmly, “These are just tubes of silicone, they’re not going to cum inside your holes and make you pregnant.”

“Is that really sex?” asked Naruko. She moaned as the tips of the twin dildos kissed their heads against each other inside her body. Naruko squeezed her legs together, brushing her lips against her clitoris, sending a powerful burst of euphoria through her body.

“Did it make you feel dirty doing it?” asked Ana.

“Ye-yes! Anaru is a dirty girl!” Naruko replied.

“Then it’s sex,” said Ana.

The squelching noise of the lubed-up dildos sliding around in their pussies grew louder as their slits tightened. A climax was fast approaching. Naruko turned herself upside down, forcing Ana to turn with her, until the two of them were on their back. They continued pushing their groins toward each other, drawing closer to the height of orgasm with every push. From here, Ana could see Naruko’s tits jiggling with every push, slapping against her skin and each other with a naughty, fleshy sound. Her nipples looked like diamonds on a ring, sparkling at the tip of her breast beneath the light, drizzled in slaver and sweat.

Ana looked down at her own breasts. They were also shaking, but not as much as Naruko. “I never stood a chance against her,” Naruko thought, “I knew that going in. If she is no longer shy about her perversions, then the power of Nasuhara Heavy Industries will have been used for good.”

“I’m coming!” Ana shouted.

“Me... me too!” Naruko said. “Thank you, Ana! Jintan!”

Naruko and Ana pushed towards each other, overlapping their clits. That was the final push that brought them both to orgasm. Together they climaxed, spraying love and intestinal juices over the dildos and the bed and each other. They lay on the bed, panting and looking up at the fan, letting the dildos inside them continue to do their job for a little while longer.

Once they had finished their intense naughty dance, they set off towards the bathroom. Ana sat on the toilet and relieved herself while Naruko took a shower beside her. They switched a moment later, with Naruko sitting on the toilet in the nude while her golden urine tinkled out below her, and Ana took a shower.

“Why did you really do this?” asked Naruko. “I’m just a girl from some defunct secret club that nobody cares about. Nobody in the school even likes me. They just think I’m easy.”

“You should not be ashamed of sex,” said Ana, “That’s why I did this. Though the main reason was because I liked your nickname. There’s nothing more to it than that. I’m letting you be the one to clean up the room. I’m not very good at keeping my things in order, and even if I tried, surely the room would become messy again.”

“Nasuhara, you said your name was?” Naruko asked. “Maybe we can meet again.”

“Just look for Saint Liliana. If you see a girl wearing a strange shirt praising little sisters or older brothers, you’ve come to the right place,” she said.

Anaru replied happily. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The sisters of the hole got dressed, and exited the hotel before going their separate ways. Nobody saw Naruko leaving this hotel, thanks to the power of Nasuhara. If she did return to that love hotel, she knew that Ana would make it easy for her.

Naruko wasn’t confident enough to return to using her desk again, but perhaps, the next time Jintan came over, she would make sure she had to do some laundry. She had never been happier to be called Anaru. The breeze blowing against her puckered hole as she ran home reminded her of that, and would for at least a week longer.


End file.
